Un étrange rapprochement
by anzendes
Summary: S'il te plaît, ne cesse pas de veiller sur moi.


Ce petit manège avait commencé il y a un moment déjà. Personne n'en était au courant, c'était un secret entre eux.Si on venait à leur demander le comment du pourquoi, aucuns d'eux ne seraient en capacité de répondre. Cela c'était fait tout naturellement à vrai dire, rien n'avait été forcé. Ce n'était pas non plus leur volonté de cacher cette sorte de relations aux autres puisqu'au final s'ils se faisaient voir cela ne les dérangerait pas plus que cela. Aux yeux de tous, c'était deux amis qui s'étaient rapprochés suite à l'attaque des vilains à l'USJ, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas. Malgré ce soudain rapprochement, on ne pouvait pas juger le duo de couple.

Les vacances s'étaient écoulées d'une immense rapidité. Le disciple d'All Might ayant passé celles-ci chez de la famille, il n'avait pu voir ses amis pendant deux semaines. C'est alors plutôt heureux qu'il se dirigeait vers son établissement scolaire suivit de son ami d'enfance, Katsuki Bakugou. Ce dernier n'avait pu s'empêcher d'insulter le petit vert à peine était-il apparut dans son champs de vision, mais étonnamment ce dernier n'avait pas réagit et continuait de sourire. Il se foutait de ce que pouvait dire ou faire Katsuki à vrai dire, sa bonne humeur était beaucoup trop présente. Une fois dans le métro, les deux élèves de Yuei se retrouvèrent bien trop proches au goût du vert. Beaucoup trop proche, il sentait même le souffle du blond dans son cou ce qui le mettait des plus mal à l'aise. L'explosif contenait son mécontentement, ne voulant pas exploser dans l'habitacle. Pour les deux garçons, ce fut le plus long trajet depuis le début de l'année. Ils ne se calculèrent d'ailleurs même pas en sortant, ni même en marchant jusqu'au lycée. Arrivé en classe, Izuku ne pu même pas saluer ses amis qu'Ochaco se rua sur lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras suivit par Tenya. Il tapota doucement le dessus du crâne de la brune en souriant doucement alors que trois autres personnes se dirigeaient vers eux.

« Ohayo, Ochaco-chan !

\- Ohayo Deku-kun ~ »

Le délégué se raclant la gorge avant de lancer un regard qui se voulait faussement dur à l'attention de sa petite amie. Elle sourit gênée et décolla le vert avant de s'accrocher au bras du brun. Denki, qui était arrivé avec Eijiro, salua vivement le nouvel arrivant alors que le rouge passa son bras autours de sa nuque se collant à lui. L'électrique lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard mauvais, sous l'incompréhension du disciple d'All Might.

« Ohayo Denki, Eijiro. Vous allez bien ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, ne quittant pas le rouge du regard. Izuku jeta un regard vert le garçon a l'alter de durcissement qui souriait à pleines dents qui lui assurait qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait passé de bonne vacances. Le vert fronça les sourcils puis la sonnerie retentit, coupant le petit groupe dans leur conversation. Tous regagnèrent leur place, la plupart tombant avachis sur leur tables. Avant que le cours de ne démarre, le détenteur du One for All saisit son téléphone avant d'envoyer un message indiquant à son destinataire qu'ils devraient se rejoindre sur le toit à la pause de dix heures. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et enfonça son téléphone dans sa poche en voyant son professeur principal pénétrer dans la pièce.

Les deux premières heures de cours avaient été interminables pour les élèves qui rentraient à peine de vacances. Pas mal s'étaient endormi pendant les cours sous le désarroi de leur deux professeurs qui n'osaient pas les réveiller. Eux-mêmes étaient exténués d'avoir commence si tôt. Une fois que la sonnerie qui annonçait la pause de dix heures avait retentit, le vert s'éclipsa discrètement de sa salle de classe en rejoignant le toit. Il arriva bien avant l'ami qu'il attendait, ce qui lui permis de prendre l'air tranquillement. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincer, il sourit inconsciemment alors qui était assit sur le sol et appuyé contre le mur. Le nouvel arrivant se plaça à côté de lui et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, soupirant. Il saisit la main du vert et commença à jouer avec elle.

« Je me disait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

\- Hein ? Non-

\- Tu ne me la fais pas à moi, idiot. Raconte moi. »

Son interlocuteur eut un rire nerveux alors qu'il se blotti un peu plus contre le disciple d'All Might, tentant de se rassurer. Ce dernier passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait des plus tendre.

« Il m'a trompé, encore. Avec la même personne, il me dit que ce n'était rien, qu'un simple bisous et qu'il était bourré, qu'il ne le fera plus. Je fais quoi moi ? »

Izuku serra ses doigts à ceux de son ami, une mine énervée collée sur le visage que son interlocuteur ne vit pas puisqu'il avait tout bonnement mit sa tête dans le cou du vert.

« Fait ce que tu penses le mieux... Je ne peux pas décider de ton bonheur pour toi. »

Son camarade lâcha sa main et accrocha ses bras autours de la taille de son ami qui le cajolait le plus sincèrement possible. La sonnerie retentit informant aux élèves de rejoindre leur classe ce qui fit se séparer les deux garçons qui rejoignirent leur salle de cours. Le second avait reprit son air naturel alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce. Tous saisirent leur affaires de sport avant de partir vers les vestiaires. Izuku partit se changer à côté de Todoroki avec qui il n'avait pas pu parler depuis le début de la journée, ils entamèrent une discussion animés alors qu'ils se firent couper par des éclats de voix. Les deux se tournèrent vers la source du brouhaha et virent Denki sortir en claquant la porte, déjà âpreté. Un regard d'incompréhension apparut sur le visage du détenteur de l'alter de glace. Le vert lui avait détourné le regard et s'était changé avant de sortir de la salle, cherchant l'électrique dans la cour. Il ne fut pas étonné de le voir avec Kyoka qui avait sa main posé sur la joue du blond. Il voulut repartir discrètement, mais avec sa maladresse légendaire, il se fit remarquer en shootant dans un caillou qui cogna un banc. Il se figea.

« Midoriya ? Appela plus que gênée Kyoka

\- Je... Je m'en vais !!! »

Alors qu'il allait commencer sa course, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il déglutit difficilement avant de se tourner vers son assaillant, sans surprise il vit que c'était Denki.

« Izuku... Ne dis pas à Eijiro que tu nous a vu ensemble... S'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Le vert se mordit la langue. Décidément, il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Mais en même temps, il fallait le comprendre, en le voyant ainsi, Izuku ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cette situation était des plus... Bizarre.

« Pourquoi quoi ? C'est évident non ? Eijiro est mon petit ami, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je le trompe avec Kyoka alors que ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? »

La brune ouvrit soudainement les yeux, étonnée que le vert se mêle de cela, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes normalement. Denki lui jeta un regard dur, qui ne surprit pas plus que ça Deku. Il y répondit même par un regard identique.

« De quoi tu te mêles de toute façon, Izuku ?

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu es sincère avec mon ami, simplement. Mais puisque tu me dis que tu ne le trompes pas, je vais essayer de te croire. »

Il haussa les sourcils avant de tourner le dos au duo et de placer ses deux mains derrière son crâne avant de s'éloigner d'eux. Lui-même s'était étonné par le ton qu'il avait employé contre le blond, vu qu'il était d'habitude très calme. Tous étaient déjà présent dans le gymnase lorsqu'il arriva suivit des deux autres.

Le cours de sport s'était passé dans un calme absolu si on oubliait les crises de Katsuki et les tentatives de Mineta pour s'introduire dans le vestiaire des filles. Dans celui des garçons, c'était une toute autre atmosphère. L'ambiance était pesante entre l'électrique et le fils d'Inko, ce qu'avaient remarqués plusieurs garçons dont Katsuki, Shoto, Tenya et Eijiro. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs plus qu'inquiet, n'ayant jamais vu un Izuku énervé contre une tierce personne. C'est lorsqu'Eijiro s'approcha du vert pour lui demander s'il allait bien que Denki se "réveilla". Il attrapa le poignet de son petit ami, l'empêchant de rejoindre le disciple d'All Might. Il ne restait que peu de personnes dans le vestiaire, justement ceux qui avaient remarqués le litiges en plus des deux garçons en conflit. Le blond jeta un regard froid vers le vert avant de jeter un regard plein de réprimande à son copain.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux aller le voir ?

\- Denki ? Je... Eh bien c'est mon ami... Je voulais lui parler ? Dit-il, gêné.

\- C'est ton ami et alors ? Moi je suis ton petit ami si tu l'as oublié, ne parle à aucuns autres que moi ! En tout cas... Pas à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Je comprend rien sérieux ! Et puis- »

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, se faisant couper par un brusque baiser de son petit ami. Il essaya de s'en défaire, mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le choix. Une sorte de malaise s'était imprégné dans la pièce alors qu'Izuku n'en tient pas rigueur en attrapant ses affaires et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le blond se sentit piquer par si peu de réaction de sa part, il le défiait clairement et celui-ci ne daignait même pas lui porter d'attention. Il voyait rouge, c'était clair. L'électrique lâcha son emprise sur le rouge et s'avança rapidement vers le vert qu'il empêcha de sortir, sous l'incompréhension des autres garçons et de Eijiro, sonné.

« Bouge Denki, je veux sortir. Lâcha froidement le vert

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser filer. On a des comptes à régler.

\- On ? Je ne pense pas, tu en as peut être mais pas moi, lâche moi. »

Le ton qu'avait employé le disciple d'All Might avait surprit toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, cela n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Eijiro regardait la scène interdit. Il se mordait la lèvre, incertain. Il pensait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais ne voulait pas avoir raison c'était clair. C'est en voyant le regard que jeta Izuku au blond qu'il comprit. C'était sa faute. cette situation arrivait à cause de lui.

« Eijiro est à moi. Tu ne changeras pas ça.

\- Je ne comptais pas le changer. Mais si il est à toi comme Kyoka l'est, je risque probablement de m'en mêler. Choisit bien Denki. »

Le vert le repoussa avant de sortir en claquant la porte du vestiaire, laissant tout ceux à l'intérieur sous le choque. Denki se retourna vers le rouge, qui était stupéfait de l'échange des deux garçons.

« Oye... Il se passe quoi là ? Cracha Katsuki

\- Rien qui ne te regardes, Bakugou. »

Le cendré pesta alors qu'il attrapa l'électrique au col et le plaqua contre un casier. Le blond le regardait, imperturbé.

« Me prend pas pour un con, Deku ne s'énerverait jamais pour rien. »

Eijiro tiqua à cette phrase. L'explosif avait raison, il ne se serait jamais énervé pour rien. Alors que Bakugou ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, il s'approcha à son tour du blond.

« Tu étais encore avec Kyoka. »

Le visage de l'électrique se crispa alors qu'Eijiro soupira. Bien évidemment.

« Il te l'a dit ?

\- Il ne m'a rien dit. Il ne me l'aurait jamais dit. »

Comprenant que les deux garçons avaient besoins d'intimité, les quatre autres saisirent leur affaires avant de sortir à leur tour, l'explosif ne se retint pas de jeter un très léger regard inquiet à son ami. Il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et ça l'inquiétait. Une fois la porte fermée, Denki tenta une approche que le rouge refusa.

« Arrête. On va mettre les choses au point maintenant Denki.

\- Eiji... Dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Cette voix ne prendra pas cette fois. J'en ai plus que marre, comprend le.

\- Je ne peux pas choisir. »

Le garçon de durcissement eut un rire nerveux. Très nerveux.

« Ne le prend pas comme ça... Tu sais j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi Eiji... Mais aussi pour Kyoka. »

Le rouge recula de quelques pas en voyant que son petit ami tentait de l'agriper dans ses bras. Il prit une grosse respiration.

« Quand ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand as-tu commencé à avoir des sentiments pour elle ? »

Le blond resta interdit. Il commença à se triturer les mains nerveusement. Il n'osait pas le dire. Il ne voulait pas le dire.

« On flirtait déjà avant qu'on se mette ensemble. »

Les yeux d'Eijiro sortirent de leur orbites. Il était blessé. Extrêmement blessé.

« D'accord.

\- D'accord ?

\- Puisque tu ne peux pas choisir, je suis désolé Denki mais je vais le faire. On arrête. Tout. Je ne veux pas être compris dans ton triangle amoureux. C'est fini. »

L'électrique s'attendait à cette réaction, mais il ne pensait pas que ça allait faire si mal. Eijiro sortit de la pièce, son corps tremblant légèrement de rage. La pause de midi était bien avancée et il savait que sa classe devait être remplie d'élèves qui avaient fini de manger. Dont Izuku. Son choix fut vite fait, il se dirigeait la tête baissée vers sa salle de cours ne faisant attention à personne. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la pièce, un silence religieux se fit, toutes l'attention étant portée sur le nouvel arrivant. Il se doutait bien que son conflit avait fuitée, ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'ils vit les regards désolés de plusieurs de ses camarades. Il jeta un regard neutre à Kyoka qui sursauta à son contact, elle fut cependant étonnée de voir qu'aucune rancœur n'était présente dans celui-ci. Le rouge détourna son regard vers Izuku qui le fixait depuis son entrée en classe, sans calculer Hanta et Mineta qui l'appelaient, il se dirigea vers le petit vert qui lui souriait doucement. Il se blottit dans ses bras, sous l'étonnement -presque général. Ochaco souriait à cette vue. Elle le savait.

Le disciple d'All Might s'attendait à ce que Red Riot se mette à pleurer, voir même trembler une fois dans ses bras mais il n'en était rien. Cela le surprit. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre lorsque le blond pénétra dans la pièce à son tour, ne lâchant Izuku du regard. Pour autant, le rouge ne dessert pas sa prise sur le petit vert. Kyoka s'approcha doucement d'eux à la suite de Denki.

« Kirishima... Je suis vraiment désolée... Je ne voulais pas-

\- C'est bon. Dit le rouge d'une voix étouffée. »

Le cœur de l'électrique se figea à l'entente de sa voix alors que sa nouvelle petite amie saisit doucement sa main dans un geste réconfortant. Izuku n'avait pas relevé la tête, trop concentrer dans les caresses qu'il infligeait aux cheveux du rouge. Alors que le blond approcha sa main du garçon à l'alter de durcissement, le détenteur du All for One lui donne un léger coup dessus avant de lui jeter un regard indescriptible.

« Tu as fait ton choix Denki. Je t'ai dis que j'allais m'en mêler. Ne t'approcher plus de lui à part pour son amitié ou la courtoisie. »

Le blond allait répliquer qu'il n'avait pas à décider pour Eijiro mais il se résigna en voyant se dernier s'agripper on ne peut plus au vert. Il comprit alors qu'il avait perdu face à Izuku. Comme pour mettre fin à cette histoire, le vert tandis la main vers son ami, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le blond n'hésita pas une seconde à la saisir.

La fin de la journée était arrivée très lentement. Quelle journée interminable pensa Izuku alors qu'il sortait du lycée aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Ses camarades avaient terminés une heure plus tôt mais il avait dû rester pour faire un check-up avec Recovery Girl et All Might. En passant le portail, il fut étonné de voir Eijiro posé contre un mur, attendant on ne sait quoi. Le vert s'approcha alors timidement de lui, ayant perdu toute la confiance qu'il avait eut en lui aujourd'hui. À sa vue, le rouge sourit.

« Et bien Izuku... Tu as l'air d'avoir perdu toute ta contenance... »

Il sourit en coin alors que le vert détourna le regard en rougissant furieusement. Red Riot ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler doucement, trouvant le garçon en face de lui affreusement mignon.

« C'est pas drôle... Il a pas été cool avec toi cet abruti de Denki aussi... Comment je pouvais garder mon sang froid ? »

Le cœur du garçon a l'alter de durcissement rata un battement à l'entente de cette phrase et au regard fuyant de son interlocuteur. Non, décidément Izuku était beaucoup trop mignon. Il ne s'empêcha pas d'attraper le plus petit par la taille et le coller contre son torse avant d'enrouler ses bras derrière sa nuque. Le vert enroula timidement ses bras autours du rouge, le cœur battant. Ce dernier rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Izuku.

« Décidément, je suis autant à blâmer que Denki dans cette histoire... Même si je ne l'ai pas trompé, moi aussi mon cœur a été capturé par un autre. »

Le plus petit releva la tête vers lui, plus qu'étonné et ne pu rien dire puisque le rouge s'était emparé de ses lèvres avec une douceur incomparable. Izuku se laissa aller au baiser et plaça ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant, jouant avec la naissance de ses cheveux tout en accentuant le baiser.

Oui, maintenant on pouvait appeler ce duo un couple.


End file.
